The Troll and his Vampire
by Gilbird5
Summary: What happens when Vlad and Lukas get left for cleanup duty after a Magic Club meeting? Sparks fly! Set in gauken AU enjoy!


A/N: hey my lovelies! so i got a new one hitting the hetalia archive. Speaking of which, HAPPY HETALIA DAY! WAVE YOUR WHITE FLAGS IN CELEBRATION! Anyways to celebrate this glorious day i am giving you this beautimous fanfic featuring my two fav nations(besides my husbando) The wanna-be vampire and the tro- i mean Romania and Norway!

Romania: For your information liv i am not a wanna-be vampire i AM a vampire

Norway: *troll pops out of nowhere with random axe*

Gilbird: WHOA! okay okay disclaimer.

England: Gilbird5 does not own Hetalia

enjoy!

Normal POV

It was a Normal day for the Magic Trio and they had just finished one of their many spell failures except this time when they had to choose would do cleanup duty, Arthur turned tail saying something about having a date with francis. Vlad and Lukas simultaneously sighed and went to cleaning. Lukas was sweeping and Vlad placing jars of the many magical substances they had back in their placed order(because Vlad and Arthur are totally OCD about this). Vladimir could hear Lukas sigh softly to himself as he swept and he chuckled. Lukas was usually the one out the door first and left Vlad and Artie on cleanup duty. Vlad went back to stacking jars before stopping again and realizing he messed up ' _kill me. oh wait i'm already dead.'_ he thought before sighing and restacking them again. he stole a glance to his norwegian friend once again and he could tell he was displeased with being put on cleaning duty. he turned and went back to restacking. ' _honestly. even if this is such a pain in the ass i still have to thank that *englez nebun for setting up another opportunity'_ he thought to himself. let explain. you see Vlad has always had a crush on Lukas since they first met it's just that he's way too shy so whenever there was opportunity to tell him either his shyness would get the best of him or they were interrupted. Arthur always tried his best to help his vampiric friend out but these things didn't really work in their favor. Vlad looked at Lukas once again and bit his lip ' _okay vladimir it's now or never'_ he thought to himself before taking a breath and speaking up. "Hey Lukas?" he asked trying to start up a conversation. "what is it?" he heard lukas say and he sat next to him helping him stack jars. Vladimir stole a glance at Lukas before looking back to what he was doing "We've known eachother for awhile now right?" he said sitting down fully and pulling his knees to his chest. Lukas turned to him to look him in eyes "we have known each other for quite sometime now" he said. Vlad took another breath "and we're pretty close aren't we?" he said pushing his bangs out of his face. "yea i'd say we are. you and i are almost as close as Mathias and I are but the difference is i can actually stand being in a room with you for more than five minutes" he said annoyed just thinking about the danish man he calls his brother. Vladimir chuckled at the Norwegian's distaste for his danish brother. "true. i am way better than that stupid dane." he then got serious "well i-uh-w-well...i-...uuuuuuuugh why is this so complicated!" he said ready to pull his hair out. lukas placed a hand on his knee lovingly "just tell me" he said looking vlad in the eyes. Vlad looked down for a sec blushing "well i…..it's just i…." he sighed softly and looked back up at lukas "i guess it's just better to to give you a hint and you can put the pieces together." he said and kissed him passionately. Lukas' eyes widened in surprise before closing and kissing back. After what felt like hours the two pulled away and vlad smiled slightly fearing for the worst "i guess you figured it out. * _Te iubesc_ Lukas." he said Lukas was stunned for a few minutes but smiled and rested his forehead against vlad's " _*Jeg elsker deg_ Vlad." he said smiling. Vlad's eyes widened and he got a bit giddy with excitement "R-really?" he said and lukas chuckled "yes really i wouldn't lie to you" he said smiling softly at him. Vlad's smile grew into a grin and he kissed lukas' nose softly "well i guess one good thing came out of cleanup duty. Lukas slightly chuckled and said "i think arthur makes these messes on purpose just so that we get cleanup duty though you are right that one good thing came out of today's cleanup duty" Vlad chuckled and unknown to the two new lovers a certain bushy browed nation was watching the whole interaction with amusement. ' _it's about bloody time Vladimir'_ he thought chuckling to himself before leaving the pair alone.

 **A/N: BOOTIFUL! What did you guys think!?**

 **Lukas: it as okay**

 **Vlad: i enjoyed it *kisses Norway's head softly* though i think i'll enjoy chapter 2 more *evil sexy smirk***

 **Gilbird5: Same Vladdy Same**

 **Arthur: hold on why was i paired with the frog!?**

 **Francis: Ohohohohohon~ angleterre you know you love me~**

 **Arthur: Fuck off**

 **Gilbird: R &R and i shall give you le smut**

 **Prussia: I AM AWESOME!**


End file.
